familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)/Images
Images Image:Winblad-Maria Winblad-Anton 1900 circa.jpg|1900-1905 circa with Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) (disputed identification) Image:7584654 1079721287.jpg|1905-1910 circa with Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) Image:Winblad-MariaElizabeth 03a.jpg|1909 Lutheran confirmation Image:Winblad-MariaElizabeth 04b.jpg|1909 Lutheran confirmation Image:Winblad-MariaElisabeth 1910 confirmation 600dpi 95compression.jpg|1909 Lutheran confirmation Image:29 Booraem Avenue Jersey City, New Jersey in 2014.png|29 Booraem Avenue Jersey City, New Jersey in 2014. She lived here in 1914. Image:Winblad-MariaElizabeth 1914 circa.jpg|1914 circa (disputed identification) File:Winblad-MariaElisabeth 1915 circa 1200dpi 95compression.jpg|1914 circa (1200 dpi scan) Image:Schneider-EddieAugust family 02.jpg|1917-1918 with Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) Image:Schneider-EddieAugust family 02b shaded.jpg|1917-1918 with Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) Image:Winblad-Maria 098n.gif|1919 in Little Falls, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg ArthurOscar 08v.jpg|1919 in Little Falls, New Jersey File:Winblad 1915 circa 2.jpg|1920 circa in Bronx or Jersey City Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 07s.jpg|1929 Nelson and Lattin wedding in the Bronx Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 06d crop.jpg|1929 Nelson and Lattin wedding in the Bronx Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 06d.jpg|1929 Nelson and Lattin wedding in the Bronx Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 06a.jpg|1929 Nelson and Lattin wedding in the Bronx File:Winblad-Maria Winblad-Otto Freudenberg.jpg|1930 Image:Winblad TrinityLutheranChurch 01.jpg|1930-1935 circa Image:Winblad TrinityLutheranChurch 01 shaded.jpg|1930-1935 circa Image:Freudenbergs and Winblads and Van Deusens at New Jersey house of Ada and Ralph Kohlman 1935 circa.jpg|1935 circa at the home of Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1884-1957) Image:7584654 1080238221.jpg|1935 with Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) Image:Winblad Freudenberg 1937.jpg|1937 July Image:Freudenberg-Helen Selma Winblad-Marie 1937.jpg|1937 Image:7584654 1079724952.jpg|1940 circa Image:Winblad-MariaElisabeth 1940 circa two.png|1940 circa Image:Winblad-Maria 1950circa2.jpg|1950 circa Image:VanDeusen-SusanPenny 1952 95compress.jpg|1952 in Jersey City (alternate scan) Image:Winblad VanDeusen Norton 1952.jpg|1952 in Jersey City Image:Borlands Winblad Nortons 1953 Jersey City.jpg|1953 in Jersey City Image:Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) and Nortons for Thanksgiving 1954 b.jpg|1954, Thanksgiving Day, Thursday, November 25, 1954 Image:Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) and Nortons for Thanksgiving 1954.jpg|1954, Thanksgiving Day, Thursday, November 25, 1954 File:Borland Winblad Norton.jpg|1955 circa at 159 Ogden Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey with the Borlands and Van Deusens Norton-RichardArthur 1959 00100002 large.jpg|1959 at 268 Gordon Drive, Paramus, New Jersey Image:7584654 1058391081.gif|1959 in Paramus Maria Elizabeth (Winblad) Freudenberg at 268 Gordon Drive, Paramus, New Jersey circa 1960.jpg|1959-1960 circa in Paramus Image:Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) in 1960 in Paramus, New Jersey.jpg|1960 in Paramus Image:Freudenberg ArthurOscar 05d.jpg|1961 Easter Sunday in Jersey City on April 2, 1961 Image:Freudenberg ArthurOscar 09s.jpg|1961 Easter Sunday in Jersey City on April 2, 1961 Image:Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) on the left, Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) in the center, and Selma Louis Freudenberg (1921-2009) at 112 Grace Street in Jersey City, New Jersey on Easter Sunday, April 2, 1961.gif|1961 on Easter Sunday, April 2, 1961 Image:81917352-SLD-001-0010.jpg|1961 May 27 wedding Image:60775 10200576255717810 556678516 n.jpg|1964 circa at Lake Hiawatha, New Jersey at the home of Joan Elizabeth Van Deusen (1941) Image:John Earl Borland II, Elizabeth Marie (Forbes) Borland-Tripp, Marie Elizabeth (Winblad) Freudenberg, and Michael Joseph Borland.jpg|1965 high school graduation Image:Maria Freudenberg with Van Deusen family.jpg|1965 circa in Fairfield, New Jersey File:Dahl Winblad VanDeusen 1966.jpg|1966 with Dahls Image:Winblad-Maria 1968 Fairfield.jpg|1968 in Fairfield, New Jersey File:Wedding reception of Nancy Knutsen Dietz on September 15, 1968.jpg|1968 at wedding on September 15, 1968 Image:Winblad MariaElizabeth 1970circa 02.jpg|1970 circa File:Winblad-MariaElisabeth 1970February16 birthday.png|1970 on February 16, 1970 Image:Winblad-MariaElisabeth 1970February16.png|1970 on February 16, 1970 Image:Winblad-Anton Winblad-Otto 1971 circa.jpg|1971 with Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) and Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) Image:9961 10200821394886136 1857311172 n.jpg|1973 July 21 Image:Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Freudenberg in August 1973.jpg|1973 August at airport Image:Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Freudenberg Christmas 1973.jpg|1973 Christmas on December 25, 1973 Image:Winblad-Maria February 16, 1974 in Fairfield, New Jersey for her 79th birthday..jpg|1974 birthday in Fairfield, New Jersey Image:Winblad-Maria Norton-Judith 1974February16.jpg|1974 on February 16, 1974 Image:Winblad-Maria February 16, 1975 in Fairfield, New Jersey for her 80th birthday..jpg|1975 with Richard Arthur Norton (1958) on February 16, 1975 Image:Rex 7584654 1059708722.gif|1975 circa with Rex and Pookie in Paramus, New Jersey Image:Diana Lynette Dahl (1961) in 1976 confirmation in Pompton Plains, NJ.jpg|1976 in Pompton Plains, New Jersey Image:Margaret Szczesny, Helen Freudenberg, Maria Winblad and Kevin Borland 1977 circa.jpg|1977 with Borlands Image:Winblad-Marie 1980 003a.JPG|1980 circa at 268 Gordon Drive, Paramus, New Jersey with mint leaves Image:Winblad-Maria Norton-Richard 1980February16 95compression.jpg|1980 on February 16, 1980 in Fairfield, New Jersey with Richard Arthur Norton (1958) Image:Winblad-Maria 076.gif|1980 circa in Jersey City Lutheran Home Image:Winblad-MariaElisabeth 1980 circa two.jpg|1980 circa at Lutheran Home in Jersey City Image:00100001.jpg|1980 circa at Lutheran Home in Jersey City Image:81917352-SLD-001-0031.jpg Image:Winblad-Maria 1980 LutheranHome flower 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1980 circa at Lutheran Home in Jersey City with amaryllis flower File:Toni Lynn Dahl (1965) confirmation in 1985.jpg|1985 Image:Toni Lynn Dahl (1965) five generations.jpg|1985 baptism with five generations Image:Winblad-Maria 1980 circa doll.jpg|1985 in Fairfield, New Jersey with doll (last known image of her) Image:Freudenberg-Helen 2008 grave 02.jpg|2008 grave site Image:Winblad-Maria Winblad-Edward tombstone.gif|tombstone Census Image:1900 census Winblad Pedersen 2.gif|1900 US Census File:Winblad-JohnEdward-Pedersen-Salmine 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey census Image:1910 census Winblad Pedersen 9.gif|1910 US Census Image:Document missing.png|1915 New Jersey Census (not indexed yet) Image:1920 census Freudenberg Winblad 2.gif|1920 US Census Image:1930 census Freudenberg Winblad 2.gif|1930 US Census Image:1940 census Winblad Freudenberg.jpg|1940 census Correspondences File:Winblad-Maria 1942-1944 circa addingmachine.png|1944 circa Documents File:Winblad-MariaElisabeth 1891 birth certificate.jpg|1895 birth Image:1912 03 26b manifest.gif|1912 manifest with Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) and Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) returning from Cuba Image:Freudenberg Winblad 1914 marriagecertificate.gif|1914 marriage Marriage of Maria Elizabeth (1895-1987) and Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) in 1914.jpg|1914 marriage Image:Winblad-Maria socialsecurity.jpg|1941 Social Security application November 22, 1941 File:Winblad-MariaElisabeth 1987 death certificate.png|1987 death Unidentified images from her collection Winblad-MariaElisabeth collection unidentified 90compression.jpg Category: Pictures pages Category: Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)